Please Shoot Me
by Initials-eMpTy
Summary: Tsuna is done with life.


~Insert short Author Note Here~

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

Tsuna feels a pain in his chest as his vision blacks out. Opening his eyes, he promptly runs into a pole. Loud footsteps behind him makes him look back and he sees a group of men running after him. One of them raises his hand, leveling a pistol at his face. Tsuna watches as the man pulls the trigger and he blacks out again.

He next opens his eyes to find himself in a familiar room. As his eye shifts from a familiar bed to a familiar messy pile of manga, Tsuna notices a blond teenager in front of him. The blond looked slightly similar to his father, and was speaking random things at him until Tsuna spread his hand in front of the blond's face.

"Tsu-kun?" The blond questioned.

"Ieyasu-"

"My name is Natsume."

"Yeah, whatever." The brunet dismissed. "Please tell me you know how to use a gun."

The blond paled as he thought about a certain baby hitman.

"Yeah…" He said, pulling a pistol he had hid in his school bag. "Reborn taught me how."

"Oh thank god." The brunet sighed in relief. "Shoot me."

"... _What?!"_ The blond jumped to his feet. "I'm not going to _shoot_ you Tsu-kun."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please shoot me!"

"NO!"

The brunet latched onto the blond and continued his begging. The blond was terrified. His brother was going crazy.

"Reborn?" Natsume called for assistance. The hitman was always nearby.

Tsuna proceeded to grab the blond by the shoulders and shake him back and forth.

"Reborn?!" Natsume called again. The hitman was always here when you didn't want him to be, where the hell was he now? The blond noticed his brother's eyes becoming more feral.

"Reborn! Reborn! REBORN! GREATEST NUMBER ONE HITMAN REBORN!"

"You called?" A tiny figure with a fedora appeared out of nowhere. Natsume immediately flung himself at the figure only to get kicked into the wall.

"Don't Touch me."

The blond gulped as he looked between the hitman and his suddenly insane and suicidal brother. He flung himself at the hitman again.

"What the hell is going on here." The infant asked after his student kept clinging back onto him like a leech every time he was thrown.

"Please shoot me." The brunet chanted over and over again.

"Since when were you suicidal Dame-Tsuna?"

"Since I was asked that for the 275th time. Shoot me."

"This is the first time I've asked."

"But not the first time _Reborn_ has asked. Which is you." The brunet helpfully supplied.

The infant kicked the teen in annoyance, ignoring the other clingy teen attached to himself. Dame-Tsuna was making no sense.

"Yes!" The brunet shot up. "Just like that! Do that again but harder! Make sure I never get back up again!"

Reborn wanted to kick the teen again but refrained as he was slightly disturbed. Did he just awaken the teen to his masochistic side?

"Make me dead Reborn! Make sure it's permanent!" The brunet continued his crazy babbling.

"You make it sound as if you had died before." The annoyed hitman muttered as his brow twitched.

"I have!" Dame-Tsuna shouted. "Thousands of times!"

Reborn gave the brunet a deadpan look.

"Screw it, I don't know. Around that much? But it was definitely over 9000 already. It has got to end some time! I should be out of lives soon, right? Right?!"

"This isn't a video game Dame-Tsuna." Reborn could vaguely hear his blond student mention burning all the videos games in the house as he clung onto him tighter.

"Shoot me Reborn!" The brunet continued. "I won't dodge!"

"Don't shoot him!"

"Shut up Giotto."

"My name is Natsume!"

Reborn switched his grip on Leon as the chameleon switched from a gun into a cell phone. He was going to have to call two psychiatrists. Both of the twins were out of their mind and the sooner someone solved this issue and pried his student off of him, the less likely Reborn was to murder one or both of the Vongola heirs. Then, once that was taken care of, Reborn was going to go back to Italy and go shoot at the head of CEDEF a few times. There was no clear relation between the two but Reborn has found out that anything could be blamed on the stupid blond. It would certainly make him feel a lot better at least.

* * *

 **This one-shot was born because poor Tsuna just never dies with us all forcing him back to life all the time.**


End file.
